


Tiksimies Zvaigžņu gaismā

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Other
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Ranma Saotome ir neuzveicams.Ja kaut kādā veidā tur ir iesaistītas cīņas, beigās viņš vienmēr uzvarēs.Tā taču ir laba lieta.... pareizi?Bet ...Ja nu kaut kas būtu noticis mazliet savādāk?Viena diena, viens savādāks lēmums,Viens notikums kas nenotiek,Kas izmainās,Kas veļas kā sniega lavīna…Ja nu Ranma būtu nevis varonis, bet nelietis?Tiksimies Zvaigžņu gaismāRanma ½ fanu sacerējumsAutori Sjūzena Doenime un Maiks Louders.1996.g.-1998.g.





	Tiksimies Zvaigžņu gaismā

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ill Met By Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467945) by Susan Doenime and Mike Loader. 



> Kādu dienu Genma Saotome ierodas Tendo mājās kopā ar savu dēlu. Par spīti Ranmas lāstam un māsas brīdinājumiem, Akanei viņš iepatīkas. Un tad Ranmam seko viņa veco ienaidnieku parāde...
> 
> Brīdinājums - šis ir darbs ir drūms, nežēlīgs, un satur vardarbības ainas. Lasītāji ir brīdināti apdomāt, vai vēlas turpināt lasīt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dieviem ir divi trauki.  
> No viena tie ņem labo, no otra ļauno, un tā rada cilvēkus.  
> Dažos no viena trauka satura ir paņemts vairāk, kā no otra.  
> Tāda nu ir cilvēce."  
> \- Theses
> 
> "Vai tas ir iespējams, ka mežonīgu ūdenskritumu var pagriezt citur vai pat pilnībā apturēt tikai ar vienu vienīgu ceļmalas oli? Tikai tad, ja tas ir Dieva nolādēts. Bet, lai nu to sauktu par Dievu, likteni, nejaušību vai kā nu jums tīk - tam piemīt tā brīnišķā un reizē drausmā spēja apvērst pasauli kājām gaisā tikai ar vienu smilšu graudiņu."  
> \- John Wells
> 
> "Zwei Seelen wohnen ach! in meiner Brust..."  
> \- Goethe

  
  
Kā jau daudzreiz agrāk ir ticis atkārtots, pastāv bezgalīgi daudzas pasaules.  
  
Autoram jaunas idejas meklējumos tas parasti ir ļoti laba lieta. Kad idejas sāk apsīkt, var vienā mierā ķerties pie kārtējās paralēlā visuma vai alternatīvās vēstures apcerēšanas. Vēl vairāk, tas parasti ļauj autoram dot darbam prātniecisku, mītiski skanošu ievadu, jo tos ir jauki rakstīt un caurmērā audience tos pieņem bez protestiem.  
  
Diemžēl, parasti tas nav tik laba lieta tiem, par ko būs vēstīts stāstā. Ir taču tik garlaicīgi rakstīt par paralēlo pasauli, kurā itin viss ir LABĀK kā “parastajā” pasaulē.  
  
Ja kāds prasītu šiem personāžiem viņu iemīļotāko Šekspīra citātu, tad tie izvēlētos drūmo divrindi no “Karalis Līrs”:  
  
_“...mēs dieviem rokās kā bērniem mušas:_  
mocīt, nokaut mūs — tas viņiem tikai prieks”.  
  
Cik gan labi ir tas, ka vairums no viņiem pat nenojauš ka ir tikai iedomu tēli, tā kā jūs.  
  
Daudzās pasaulēs tātad dzīvo kāds Ranma Saotome.  
  
Šis stāsts būs par vienu no viņiem.

* * *

 

Souns Tendo bija laimīgs.  
  
Pirms neilga laika viņš bija saņēmis vēstuli ar kartīti no sava vecā drauga Genmas Saotomes. Tā bija īsa, konkrēta un lietišķa.  
  
“Atgriežos no Ķīnas kopā ar Ranmu.”  
  
Souns jau sen bija cerējis, ka reiz Tendo un vecā drauga Saotome dzimtas apvienosies. Tagad sapnis bija tuvu tam lai beidzot piepildītos. Atlika tikai tāds viens mazs sīkums - pārdzīvot viņa trīs meitu reakciju uz šo ideju.  
  
Kasumi, lai pār viņu kami svētība, klusējot pieņems to kā kārtējo pienākumu.  
  
Nabiki droši vien sameklēs iespēju uz tā rēķina nopelnīt.  
  
Akane... Akane kādam sitīs. Daudz. Visticamākais ka viņam.  
  
Par laimi Sounam, skola ‘Der itin viss’ mācīja kādu vienkāršu un patīkamu veidu, kā sevi pasargāt no nepatikšanām. ‘Ja neviens par to nezina, visi ir laimīgi. Kad ir nepieciešams zināt, rīkojies strauji.’  
  
Viņš nogaidīs līdz pēdējam mirklim, pirms šo jaunumu paziņot. Vislabāk tad, kad nebūs vienīgais dusmu lēkmes mērķis aizsniedzamības robežās.

* * *

 

Viņi ieradās pēc pāris stundām.  
  
Souns tūlīt pat atpazina savu draugu. Protams, viņš bija palicis druknāks… un matu viņam vairs nebija… taču citādi tas bija tas pats vecais labais Genma.  
  
Tātad tam, kas stāvēja viņam blakus, bija jābūt Ranmam. Dīvaini…. Ne Genmas ne Nodokas mati nebija ugunīgi sarkani… Un tā seja…  
  
Tā seja…  
  
“Tas būtu Ranma?” neticīgi pajautāja Nabiki.  
  
Kaut kas te nebija kārtībā, Souna prāts pūlējās viņam ieskaidrot, bet kas tieši, nevarēja saprast.  
  
Nabiki iebikstīja ar pirkstu Ranmas krūtīs.  
  
Ranma paskatījās uz Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki paskatījās pretī, mirkli izturēja viņa skatienu un tad lēni atkāpās.  
  
Krūtis…  
  
Piepeši Souns saprata. Ranma taču bija meitene.  
  
Souna prāts pieņēma visai prātīgu lēmumu šādā situācijā - tas vienkārši atslēdzās.  
  
Kasumi maigi pasmaidīja. “Jūs būtu Saotome? Vai ceļojums bija jauks?”  
  
Genma, apjucis, pamāja ar galvu. “Jūra bija mierīga, paldies.” Viņš pieliecās lai paslietu Sounu stāvus. “Vai man aiznest jūsu tēvu uz viņa istabu?”  
  
“Ak, tas būtu jauki,” Kasumi piekrītoši pamāja. “Tētis reizēm uztver notiekošo pārāk emocionāli…”  
  
Nabiki joprojām skatījās uz Ranmu kā dziedātājputniņš uz čūsku. Rudmate atbildēja ar to pašu, taču viņas skatiens bija neko neizsakošs.  
  
Akane sajuta, kā no viņas sirds noveļas akmens. Izskatījās, ka tuvākajā laikā te neviens nevienu precēt negrasīsies. Tātad tēvu nogalināt pagaidām nebūs vajadzīgs. Toties šī jaunā meitene… Tas varētu būt interesanti…  
  
Viņa viegli ieklepojās. “Čau! Es esmu Akane Tendo.”  
  
Rudmate novērsās no Nabiki. “Ranma Saotome”.  
  
“Vēlies apskatīties mūsu treniņu zāli?”  
  
Ranma veltīja īsu skatienu tēvam, kas pūlējās uzsliet Sounu uz pleca un uznest pa kāpnēm uz otro stāvu. “Ar mieru.”  
  
Akanei ejot pa priekšu, abas atstāja virtuvi.  
  
“Cik jauka meitene,” Kasumi piezīmēja.  
  
Nabiki domīgi paskatījās uz vecāko māsu. “Taisnība,” viņa nomurmināja.

* * *

 

Dojo bija vienkārša celtne, eleganta skaistuma un praktiskas noderības ideāls apvienojums. Šobrīd tas bija tukšs, ja neskaita divas meitenes un nesen sadauzītu izdedžu ķieģeļu kaudzi. Pēdējo Ranma ar zināmu interesi aplūkoja.  
  
“Tu nodarbojies ar cīņu?” Akane jautrā balsī painteresējās. _Visticamāk ka ne, pārāk trausla_ , viņa pie sevis nodomāja. _Tas būtu pārāk labi, ja arī viņa_..  
  
Viņai par pārsteigumu, Ranma apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu.  
  
“Nevēlies īsu sacensību?”  
  
Kaut kas nozibēja Ranmas acīs. “Ar lielāko prieku.”  
  
Akane laimīgi pasmaidīja. _Beidzot te bija kāda, kas saprata viņas aizraušanos ar cīņu! Un vēl labāk - dzīvos zem viena jumta!_ Viņa laimīgi ieslīga kaujas pozā, ieliecot ceļgalus, saliecot rokas elkoņos, sagaidot ka otrā meitene rīkosies līdzīgi.  
  
Tā vietā Ranma turpināja stāvēt, un tikai tāds dīvains smaids uzplaiksnīja uz viņas lūpam.  
  
_Labāk sākt ar ko vienkāršu_ , Akane nodomāja. _Vismaz pirms būs skaidrs, cik prasmīga ir Ranma_.  
  
Ar skaļu ‘kī-jāāa’ Akane metās uz priekšu, mērķējot parastu sitienu ar dūri tieši pa Ranmas vidukli…  
  
Īss zibsnis viņas acīs…  
  
Papēdis ietriecās Akanes vēderā, atmetot viņu pāris soļus atpakaļ.  
  
Viebdamās Akane atguva līdzsvaru. Ranma stāvēja turpat kur bija stāvējusi, joprojām viegli smaidot. Akanes acis samiedzās. Izskatījās, ka Saotome bija labi trenējusies, un viņai nepatika, ka viņu neņem par pilnu. To Akane varēja saprast, arī viņa pati nevarēja ciest, kad vīrieši cīņā ‘ieturēja mērenību’ tikai tāpēc, ka pretī tiem stāvēja ‘maigā’ dzimuma pārstāve. Labi, vairāk nekādu atlaižu nebūs.  
  
Viņa ieslēga graciozā Taino stilā, viegli šūpojoties ar visu augumu, uzsākot sarežģītu neritmisku kombināciju, kam vajadzēja samulsināt pretinieku, maskējot reālo uzbrukuma sākumu. Vēl pāris soļi, un…  
  
Viena sirds puksta laikā Ranma pārgāja no nekustīgas pozas izplūdušā zibsnī, bez skaņas metoties viņai pretī. Tā jaguārs varētu izlekt no džungļu aizsega, uzbrūkot savam upurim. Akane tikko paguva pāriet uz aizsardzības katu, pirms pretiniece ar mežonīgu spēku uztriecās viņai virsū.  
  
Tā bija Akanes pati labākā kata, roku un kāju vēzienu sērija, kam vajadzēja atvairīt vairāku vienlaikus uzbrūkošu pretinieku mēģinājumus trāpīt. Ranmas uzbrukumu tā atvairīja tikpat labi kā smilšu pils liedagā varētu atvairīt jūras viļņus. Vispirms aizsardzībai cauri izgāja sitiens pa pakrūti, tad kāja aizķēra viņas plecu, tad bloks pārgāja satvērienā…  
  
Un tad viņa lidoja pa gaisu, un dojo grīda šāvās pretī viņas sejai kā kravas vilciens.  
  
Apdullusi, Akane pieslējās kājās, pūloties izpurināt miglu no smadzenēm. Ranma nebija vienkārši laba. Ranma… viņa bija viena no labākajām cīnītājām, ko Akanei bija gadījies satikt. Taču tagad Akane bija atpazinusi pretinieces izmantoto stilu. Ranma izmantoja ‘Der itin viss’, tieši tāpat kā viņa pati. Un, kā jau visiem stiliem, arī ‘Der itin viss’ bija savas vājās vietas.  
  
Akanes kāja tīšuprāt saminstinājās, liekot viņai sagrīļoties, itkā joprojām esot apdullinātai. Bija pilnīgi skaidrs, ka būs tikai viena iespēja, viens mēģinājums…  
  
No treipuļošanas uzbrukumā Akane pārgāja ātrāk, kā kāds vērotājs spētu nomirkšķināt acis. Viņa izdarīja virkni spēcīgu taisno sitienu, vienlaikus strauji dodoties uz priekšu. Tie bija speciāli apgūti cīņai ar tēvu, lai atvairītu viņa pielietotos paņēmienus. ‘Der itin viss’ mācīja viltīgus pretuzbrukumus un slīdošus blokus, kas oponenta sarežģītās katas un manevrus noreducēja uz mazefektīviem vai pat ieveda lamatās, tomēr pret pietiekami daudz vienkārši tīra spēka uzbrukumu, ko izdara pietiekami īsā laikā un pietiekami ātri un pietiekami haotiski, tas nespēja palīdzēt. Un, ja nu kā Akanei bija gana, tad tas bija spēka pielietošana.  
  
Ranma palika uz vietas, taču pirmo reizi cīņas laikā izskatījās koncentrējusies uz notiekošo nopietni. Akane kāpināja tempu, turpinot uzbrukt, un Ranma palēcās…  
  
… augšup un pāri Akanes uzceltajai dūru sienai…  
  
… un Akane sajuta rokas sakļaujamies ap viņas kaklu, Ranmai pārmetot kūleni virs viņas galvas...  
  
... un viņa saprata, ka, ja Ranma turpinās turēties arī slīdot lejup, vai vienkārši mazliet pagriezīs rokas, tad viņas kakla skriemeļi neizturēs...  
  
… un sajuta to, kā spiediens tikk tikko samanāmi pieaug, ka delnas tik tikko samanāmi pagriežas, un šokā saprata, ka tieši to Ranma arī tūlīt izdarīs…  
  
… un tad Ranma piezemējās, un rokas aizslīdēja prom. Akane apcirtās, jūtoties esam galīga muļķe, ka iedomājusies kaut ko tādu…  
  
Viņu skatieni sadūrās.  
  
Ranmas sejā bija lasāms prieks, bet zem tā dziļumā slēpās vēl kas cits. Kaut kas, kas bija tik tikko kontrolēts. _Es to būtu varējusi_ , šis skatiens vēstīja. _Es to būtu varējusi, un es to būtu izdarījusi, un es to neizdarīju_.  
  
Akane izturēja šo skatienu nenotrīsot ne muskulim viņas sejā, tomēr acīs bija lasāmas bailes, un viņa zināja, ka arī pretiniece to redz.  
  
“Lieliska cīņa,” Ranma sacīja, un smaids viņas sejā kļuva silts un draudzīgs.  
  
“Tu tiešām esi meistare,” Akane tikko spēja atbildēt. “Vai to visu tu Ķīnā apguvi?”  
  
“Jā. Ķīnā es daudz ko iemācījos.” Ranmas balsī bija dzirdams zināms sarūgtinājums.  
  
“Kā tas bija?”  
  
Ranma izskatījās… nelaimīga? “Mēs daudz ceļojām. Mans sencis mūždien vilka mūs tālāk. Nekad nepalikām pārāk ilgi vienuviet. Nekad neapstājāmies.” Nelaimīgais tonis sāka pāriet dusmīgā tonī, un Akane neapzināti atkāpās no viņas.  
  
Piepeši dusmas pazuda, un tā vietā Ranmas seju rotāja draudzīgs smaids, kas teju vai atspīdēja arī viņas acīs. Gandrīz.  
  
“Tas būtu jauki padzīvot kādā vietā ilgāk. Izlaist saknes. Kaut ko radīt. Mājas.”  
  
Akanes sirds tiecās pretī viņai, liekot izgaist pirms mirkļa uzplaiksnījušām bailēm. Nebūs bijis viegli visu laiku dzīvot ceļā. Nabadzīte, viņai droši vien tā gribējās, lai viņai beidzot būtu savas mājas un sava ģimene. Akane apņēmīgi izlēma, ka Tendo nams to arī viņai sniegs. “Nāc, es parādīšu tev pārējo māju.”  
  
Viņa devās ārā no dojo. Ranma mirkli vilcinājās, un tad sekoja, un pār rudmates seju atkal pārslīdēja tas smaids, kas neskāra acis.

* * *

 

Pēc īsas ekskursijas pa māju, Ranma atvainojās un palūdza parādīt vannas istabu, noskalot sviedrus pēc cīņas. Akane parādīja viņai vannas priekšistabu, un pati devās uz mājas priekšpusi. _Viņa pavadīs Ranmu uz skolu, parādīs tur visu… palīdzēs viņai atrast jaunus draugus un draudzenes. Sagādās Ranmai gan mājas gan īstu dzīvi…_  
  
“Akane. Var tevi uz brīdi?”  
  
Meitene sarāvās, iznirstot no savām fantāzijām. Dzīvojamās istabas durvīs stāvēja Nabiki, ar negaidīti nopietnu sejas izteiksmi parasti tik nicīgi savilktās vietā. “Ojā, māšel. Ko vēlējies?”  
  
Nabiki paliecās uz priekšu. “Esi piesardzīga, kad esi ar Ranmu. Viņa ir bīstama.”  
  
“Ko tu ar to domā?” Akane ieplēta acis.  
  
Nabiki sastomījās. “Klausies, mazo mās, es spēju saprast kas cilvēks ir patiesībā. Tu to labi zini. “. Akane piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu. _Vismaz viņas domas māsa lasīja kā ābeci_. “Viss ap Ranmu ir… tas ir… tur kaut kas neatbilst, kaut kas ir galīgi greizi, tas ir, kā es to šobrīd uztveru. Viņas acis. Tur ir kaut kas miris vai salauzts, un man no tā skatiena sirds krūtīs sastinga.”  
  
“Viņai bijusi grūta dzīve, Nabiki. Visu laiku ceļā bez apstājas…”  
  
“Nē,” Nabiki atcirta. “Tur ir kaut kas vairāk. Akane, paklausies…”  
  
Akane juta, ka sāk aizsvilties dusmās. “Viņai nekad nav bijis savas ģimenes, Nabiki. Nav bijis savu māju. Un, man škiet, laikam arī draugu nav bijis. Ar to pietiek, lai kurš katrs šķistu mazliet rezervēts.”  
  
“Restorāna galdiņi ir rezervēti, Akane. Ranma - tas ir pavisam kas cits. Jo ātrāk viņa būs prom, jo labāk es jutīšos…”  
  
Tas nu bija pēdējais salmiņš Akanes pacietības mērā. “Reizēm tu esi īsta kuce, mās! Ko tu gribi? Izmest viņu atpakaļ uz ielas, to tu vēlies? Es parūpēšos, lai viņa pie mums beidzot justos kā mājās, un tev labāk derētu pielikt kaut mazliet pūles, lai arī no tavas puses tā izskatītos. Un ja es pieķeršu, ka tu viņu sāc terorizēt…”  
  
“Terorizēt Ranmu? Es drīzāk kobru mēģinātu terorizēt kā to…” Nabiki iesmējās, taču smiekli bija tādi aizžņaugti. “Labi, mās. Esi jauka pret nabaga Ranmu. Tikai… esi arī kaut mazliet piesardzīga, sarunāts?”  
  
Akane pasmaidīja. “Būšu. Nepārdzīvo tik ļoti, es neļaušu, lai sešpadsmit gadus vecs meitēns piezogas un pārgrauž man rīkli ar zobiem.” Sajutusi, kā sviedru lāsīte norit pār pieri, viņa neapzinoties to notrausa. “Laikam Ranmai bija pareiza doma, man arī vajadzētu noskaloties. Jūtos galīgi netīra.”  
  
“Dari tā.”  
  
Akane apgriezās un straujā solī devās uz vannasistabu. Nabiki vēroja, kā māsa tur aiziet, taču viņas parasti nevērīgajā sejā slēpās bažas.

* * *

 

Sasniegusi vannas priekštelpu, Akane joprojām vēl nebija spējusi nomierināties. Draņķa Nabiki, droši vien jau māsa bija izdomājusi kādu viltīgu shēmu, kā Ranmai izvilināt pēdējo jēnu no kabatas, un gribēja panākt lai Akane nemaisās pa kājām. Goda vārds, reizēm viņai bija kauns, ka abas ir māsas.  
  
Novelkot savu dzelteno treniņtērpu, viņa pamanīja Ranmas sarkano zīda kreklu un melnās bikses, rūpīgi salocītas un pārliktas pār krēslu. Cerams, visu silto ūdeni meitene nebūs izlietojusi, šobrīd Akane vairāk par visu vēlējās ielīst jaukā karstā vannā un atslābināties. Pārsteidzoši, cik gan mazliet silta ūdens spēj palīdzēt atbrīvoties no spriedzes, stresa un dusmām…  
  
Viņa atvēra vannas istabas durvis, iegāja tur. Un sastinga.  
  
Tur stāvēja svešs puisis, tērpies tieši tāpat kā viņa. Proti, kā no mātes miesām nācis.  
  
Puisis skatījās uz viņu. Viņa skatījās uz puisi, mutei šokā bez skaņas kustoties, pūloties izteikt kaut ko, pati nezinot ko.  
  
Likās, bija pagājusi vesela mūžība, kad puiša šokētais skatiens lēnām pārvērtās iekāres pilnā glūnoņā. Viņš spēra soli uz priekšu.  
  
Akane iespiedzās un metās bēgt.

* * *

 

Kasumi atrāvās no grāmatas, kad pēkšņi viņai garām, aurojot kā tikko ar svēto ūdeni aplieta banšija, aiznesās Akane. “Vai kaut kas noticis, Akane?”  
  
“MŪSU VANNĀ IR IZVIRTULIS!” atskanēja atbilde.  
  
Kasumi sarauca pieri. Pieklājīgas mājas seksuāli plēsoņas nemēdza apciemot. Vai ne?  
  
Vicinot tēva katanu, Akane nesās atpakaļ. “NOSITĪŠU! VISU NOGRIEZĪŠU!”  
  
Pa kāpnēm lejā kāpa Genma, aiz muguras viņam, neticīgi šūpojot galvu, sekoja Souns. “Tātad tas jau ir noticis, ja?” Genma bezspēcīgi nopūtās.  
  
“Papu! Saotomes kungs! Mūsu vannas istabā ir dīvains kails vīrietis!”  
  
Minētais dīvainais virietis izvēlējās tieši šo brīdi, lai ienāktu virtuvē. Atšķirībā no Akanes, viņš bija pamanījies apģērbties. Ranmas drēbēs.  
  
“Ko tu ar Ranmu izdarīji?!” Akane pavērsa katanu pret viņu.  
  
Svešinieks iesmējās, un tas izklausījās reizē nievājoši un uzjautrinoši. Akane nobālēja. Viņš būs ar to nabaga meiteni izdarījis ko briesmīgu! Viņas rokas ciešāk satvēra katanas rokturi, gatavojoties atvēzienam, gatavojoties, ja vajadzēs, izliet asinis.  
  
Kaut kas ietriecās viņā, pirms vēl Akane paguva noreaģēt. Katanu izrāva no rokām, bet pašu ielidināja virtuves stūrī esošajā dīvānā, atstājot tur šokā guļam.  
  
Uzbrucējs meistarīgi savirpināja katanu un tad ietrieca ar smaili grīdas dēļos. Viņš pārlaida skatienu sastingušajiem stāviem telpā un sardoniski pasmīnēja.  
  
“Ranma Saotome. Atvainojos par visu.”


End file.
